fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BJFRacing14/I was nice before, I'm not this time.
JUST IN CASE YOU AREN'T AWARE OF IT AND HAVE NOT SEEN THE FRONT PAGE OF THE SITE, HERE IT IS WORD FOR WORD. PLEASE PASS IT ALONG. Be forewarned if you are one of these "Wikia contributors". I, Billy James Fortner, known as BJFRacing14, cannot, and will not tolerate the antics of these "contributors", and if you are one of these people hiding under that IP address that the Wikia servers mask as "A Wikia contributor", close your browser now and do not return to this site ever again. I was nice about it the first time, this time, I ain't so nice about it. I've told you very specifically to create an account with us, and it's not that hard to do. There is no subscription fee, you don't even pay a f@*$ing dime to use this site. Guess how much it costs: Z E R O! That's right! Zero dollars/yen/pounds/whatever currency you use. All you gotta do is click the corresponding links to create your account! Ah, but you don't do that for some God dang reason! You're too lazy to make one, so you come on here and start attacking the very reputation we have worked hard to establish since day one of this site's existence. Well guess what? You anonymous shitstain "Wikia contributors" are gonna be in for the shock of your internet lives! As of this day, DonaldoC1997 and I will do what it takes to stamp out these festering "Wikia contributors" who have now polluted our great fansite and is trying to damage the very reputation we have set since this site's very first day. Peoples' network articles are getting vandalized. Stations are getting hijacked. Many users' message walls have been flooded with these "contributors" with no positive proof of who they are. I am sick and tired of this great fansite being bullied around by these anonymous "Wikia contributors". I've had enough. As of this day, June 11, 2016, this begins a long and continual campaign to stamp out the festering "Wikia contributors" who have now done substantial amount of damage to the reputation of this fansite. From now on, if you spot an IP user who is not registered with us, report such addresses to my message wall or Donaldo's message wall, granted he has ample time to resolve the problem at hand. That very IP you report to me will be dealt with accordingly. No, we will not use SQL injection or use Lizard Squad type tactics to stamp the "Wikia contributors" off of this site. We will use what legal means is necessary to ensure the integrity of this fansite does not become further damaged than it already is. I am fully aware that when one IP is blocked, another one will follow. I may not be able to stamp all of them out, but by God I'm gonna do my damn best to get most of the festering "Wikia contributors" outta here. Anonymous "Wikia contributors" beware. Category:Blog posts